Great Wroggi(Supremacy)
A Great Wroggi beyond any normal Great Wroggi, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Great Wroggi is by far one of the most feared Bird Wyverns in the New World. Explanation Its unknown what the Supremacy Great Wroggi is. Aesthetic Differences Larger poison sac, poison stains on face and neck, black eyes with yellow pupils(Pupils will turn purple in Rage Mode), brown markings on feet and claws, tiger-like stripes on back, and purple tint on tail. Habitat These Great Wroggis have only been spotted in very hidden parts of the Flooded Forest though finding one is extremely rare but killing one is another thing. Attacks and Moves It now has G-Rank Poison. Roar: The Great Wroggi now roars in a similar style to Abiorugu. The roar requires Earplugs. Poison Gas: Rears up on its hind legs, then crouches down and emits poison, similar to Uragaan. Pollute: It shoots poison down on the ground to make poison puddles on the ground. Polluted Drinking: It can actually drink up the puddles and gain extra toxins from the puddles, making its poisonous mist spit larger and thicker. Double Hip Check: Does two Hip Checks in a row. Tail Whip: Smacks tail on hunter and than swipes it multiple times to make the hunter dizzy. Poison Rain: Great Wroggi will make a deep growl before shooting a large poison smoke cloud in the air, that will start raining like rain, and will inflict Poison for about a minute. Fake-out Spit: Does a Poison Mist start-up animation, then suddenly attacks the hunter with one of its physical moves. Poison Ball: Crouches, then squirts a ball of toxins, similar to Iodrome. Sticky Poison Spit: It shoots a ball of Poison, much darker than usual, on the hunter that puts them in a Snowman-like state. This state both drains health and doesn't allow you to use your weapon. The only way to get out is by using a Cleanser. Poison Pindown: Jumps on the hunter like a Velocidrome and, then pins them down before it begins to spit on them like crazy. If the hunter fails to get out, it will use its Sticky Poison Spit on you, making the hunter helpless. G-Rank Speed: Has the speed of the G-Rank Great Wroggi. Poison Jump: Similar to the G-Rank Great Baggi, it will jump back and shoot a small mist of Poison at the hunter while doing so. It will inflate its sac before jumping backwards giving hunters sometime to invade. Toxic Rush: The Great Wroggi calls to Wroggi to attack the hunter and shove the hunter before the Great Wroggi runs at the hunter, jumps up, shoots Poison on the hunter and lands on the hunter causing massive damage. When it lands it causes the Quake Effect. Combined Poison Mist: The Great Wroggi will roar at the hunter and two Wroggi will run to its side. When they are at its side, they will all shoot a large mist of poison that combines to become a massive mist of poison that moves forward. This mist actually drips small bits of Poison while traveling towards the hunter so you could be Poisoned if you walk in it. Raining Poison Balls: In a similar style to the HC Lavasioth, the Great Wroggi stands up right and raises its head before shooting several Poison Balls in the air, that land around it before ending it by taunting. Toxic Body Slam: It looks into the air before jumping up, shooting a huge Poison Ball, and landing on it, causing the poison to fly across the area. Venom Mode: When the Great Wroggi loses 45% of its health, the Great Wroggi's skin begins to turn purple in color and it starts to call for Wroggi. After calling them, they will begin to shoot Poison on the Great Wroggi and bubbles of poison begins to flow from its back before it roars into the air. In this mode, it gains four attacks and its attack along with its defense increases. All of attacks can now poison you but its Low Rank Poison with all of its physical attacks. In this mode, almost all of its attacks gain a massive boost in poison or size. The toxins will disappear after about five minutes and it will need the Wroggis to add more toxins on its body. Toxic Spray: The Great Wroggi spits out five different balls of Poison before shooting a mist of Poison in an Abiorugu style. Advance Poison Pin Down: The Great Wroggi jumps on the hunter, pinning them down. After they've been pinned, the Great Wroggi will call for its pack and begin to spit like crazy on them while its pack does the same. This attack does a lot of damage after a short period of time. If hunters take to long to get out of the pin, Great Wroggi will stick the hunter to the ground with Sticky Poison and go attack the other hunters. Heavy Toxic Rain: The Great Wroggi and its pack all begin to shoot large mists of Poison into the air. After shooting the mist, Poison and Poison Balls begin to rain down on most of the area. During this time, all of them are open to attack. Also during this time, Great Wroggi's poison attacks become larger for a limited time. Venomous Ball: The Great Wroggi will try to shoot a ball of Poison but, when it tries, the ball gets stuck in its throat and the Great Wroggi will jump up and shoot a huge ball of Poison that can KO a hunter in hit. The ball actually makes three puddles after being shot to the ground. Notes *It is believed that this Great Wroggi is what happens if a Great Wroggi absorbs to much toxins, making them stronger. Though the toxins are said to make them weaker and eventually kill them after a set amount of time. *Unlike most other monsters, this Great Wroggi's parts are used to upgrade High Rank Set and its weapons to other levels. **Some of its weapons have 1000 Poison but lose sharpness relatively quickly. *This Great Wroggi causes a new Aliment known as Sticky Poison. **This aliment puts hunters in a Snowman-like state where they are in capable of moving and slowly lose health while standing in place. *A Supremacy Great Wroggi and its pack is reported killing and eating a Plesioth in the Flooded Forest by the Guild. *One of the Supremacy Great Wroggi's rare items is called a Poisonous Bubbling Skin. **This item is said to be the reason why its skin strangely bubbles appear in Venom Mode. *Its recommended not to mount this Great Wroggi from its poisonous skin draining a hunters strength while seating on it. Credits Cottonmouth255: Thanks for adding that as a new Aliment for the HC Great Wroggi in the past. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus